warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Helminth
Helminth is a being which can be encountered in the Infested Room inside the Orbiter. The room is speculated to originally be the Orbiter's medical bay, before Helminth took it over. The Infested door to Helminth may only be opened with Nidus. When first encountered, Helmith reveals itself to the player only as a deep, rumbling sound, with its messages appearing only in subtitles. The most significant proof of Helminth's presence and sentience is the surgical chair in the middle of the room, which it has infected and is controlling primarily as of now. Helminth will refer to the player as "master" when Nidus is equipped. Using the Transference function, the player may position Nidus near to door to keep it open then switch to their Operator. When the Operator enters the room Helminth will refer to them as the "Void Demon" or "Demon". Helminth Virus After the door has been opened by Nidus, the player may approach the Infested chair where a prompt to Sit will appear for Nidus. If selected, Nidus will enter the chair and Helminth will proceed to stab Nidus' neck. Once done, the player is free to roam about, and the prompt will no longer be available. After a day or so, the player may notice a small, pink cyst on the side of Nidus' neck where he was stabbed. The cyst will continue to grow until it reaches its full germination in only 7''' days. During this time, any friendly entities (Operators and other Warframes) that pass through Nidus will receive what is known as the "Helminth Virus". Players will know if they have been infected when they hear an 'injection' sound when passing through an infected Nidus. Warframes will almost immediately be surrounded by a light, brown cloud, while Operators will appear to be covered in a dark growth that will dissipate within seconds. After a day or two, the same pink cyst will appear on the newly infected character. '''Beware, your alignment will be tainted towards the Moon if your Operator or any Warframes are infected. Additionally, if you infect other players' Operators or Warframes your alignment will also rotate towards the Moon alignment. There is currently no way to reverse these effects, gain Sun alignment, or cure the virus. Trivia * The word helminth (from greek: "intestinal worm") is a term used to superficially describe worm-like organisms, not all of which are strictly parasitic or worms. *Helminth has lines that can only be heard depending on the player's moral alignment as selected from their decisions in The War Within and The Glast Gambit quests. Quotes When speaking to Nidus: * "The Meridians awake. The vital pentatonic" * "Forgive me, my sting, Master." * "I am weak, Master." * "Living substances is our domain. How will we serve you." * "Feed me... Master." * "We are life, Master. But also death." * "Master." * "All that lives is coiled within us. We will consume, Master, if you wish it." * "We... breathe for you. Bleed for you. Feed for you." * "We germinate, for the Master... within the Master." * "Master, only my voice has returned." * "We are as one." When speaking to the Operator: * "The Demon is awake? How?" * "We fear nothing but the Void Demon" * (Near neutral alignment) "This Demon walks the shadow's edge" * (Moon alignment) "Shadows grow within this Demon." * (Sun alignment) "Light grows within this Demon." See Also *Orbiter *Nidus Category:Characters Category:Infested Category:Update 19 Category:Tenno